(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a screen suspension connecting means, and more particularly, to one that is provided with a fast disconnection device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As liquid crystal screens become popular, many display centers or stores use the screens to display commodities or other information; however, each screen may cost a lot of money and is vulnerable to be stolen. Therefore, protecting the screen from being stolen has become one of the major concerns in the trade.
Furthermore, support of cantilever is connected to a screen suspension frame with screws. Upon mounting or dismounting the screen from its suspension frame, it takes to align before tightening or loosening all screws one by one; it is inconvenient to work with the screen suspended in air; it is also not convenient to work with a hand tool on the screws; and any act of omission will easily cause the screen to fall on the floor, thus, damaging the screen.